Crystal Clear
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: It's been a year with Elsa as Queen and she is greeted with two infamous visitors, unfortunately falling in love. First Frozen fic, some OOCs and a lot of fluff; but you'll suffice. Thanks for the reviews so far, they're wonderful! I'm eagerly awaiting more, thanks loves
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it has been a year since your coronation!" exclaimed Anna as she sat crissed-crossed in her sister's bed, watching various young stylists make her sister even more beautifuller, well not fuller, more beautiful…

"Well time flies with your building ice castles," Elsa grumbled as her hair stylist yanked and pulled her thick platinum locks into place.

Ignoring her comment, Anna continued rambling. "Maybe this year we can find you a prince,"

Thankfully Anna was spared an eye-roll since Elsa was having her eye-makeup done. "I've still got a few years, Anna. Besides, we've still got your wedding to plan,"

"Oh please, my marriage won't be that big a deal! You're our freaking queen! I bet the Norse Gods would attend your wedding!" said Anna happily, excided at the thought of her regal, sarcastic sister completely lovesticken.

"Sister, you are ridiculous."

"Well one of us have to be the fun one," Anna retorted.

"Watch your cheek, missy, or no pavilion for you," Elsa gave herself a small satisfied smile and adjusted her mother's emerald pendant around her neck. "And unless you want to look like a troll doll for the opening ceremonies, I suggest you go get ready,"

Anna stuck out her tongue playfully and followed the stylists out the room. The sudden quiet was welcome to Elsa as stared at her reflection, then up at the portrait of her parents. She smiled to herself when she noticed how similar her facial features were to her mother; perhaps if she didn't have her ice powers, she'd have her mother's eyes and hair colour too. From what Elsa remembers however, no one had her mother's quiet and soft-spoken personality. Elsa was like her father in that category and bubbly and outgoing Anna was like her father's sister, the Queen of Corona. Elsa was looking forward to meeting Rapunzel again, along with her funny husband, Eugene. She was sure he would throw in a frozen joke in somewhere, much to her disdain. A soft rapping in the door informed her it was time. She smoothed over her elegant, gold gown, similar to the one she created out of ice. With one final tweak of her tiara, she opened the door and made her way to the gates.

XXX

"Tell me once more brother," Thor boomed, gaining a good amount of astonished stares as they walked through a charming little Norwegian town. "On why mother sent you and I here?"

"We are here," sighed Loki for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "To congratulate Queen Elsa of Arendelle on her first successful year as ruler. Seeing that she is _Norwegian_ and we are _Norse_ gods, it only seems fitting that we present her the gift that mother has for her."

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three informed me that they were going on a quest today," Thor grumbled, hating that fact that he'd be missing a good fight.

"And you'll be getting drunk, we both know which choice you prefer." Loki snapped and blinked in surprise. For a midgaurdian town this was…nice. An elegant castle was framed by sharp mountain peaks that towered over a crystal-clear body of water. There was festive mood that almost made Loki smile as citizens from near and far came to join the celebrations. A group of young girls with colourful ribbons and flowers in their hair chased playfully after a funny-looking reindeer, unfortunately the smallest of the girls ran into Thor's leg. She fell back with a definite thud and tears pooled around her eyes. Loki gave a helpless look and continued towards the castle, but Thor stayed back. Grumbling at his brother's chivalry, her stood impatiently as Thor carefully picked up the sobbing girl.

"So-sowrry for hit-hittwing-you-you swir," choked the pink ribboned girl.

"Hello young one," Thor said in his usually jovial tone. "Sorry for being in your way!" he said as he wiped away her tears. Thor whispered (or what we could consider a normal voice) into the girl's ear and she nodded eagerly. He then set her on her shoulders and strode up beside me. "Thought the least I could do was give her a good view for when the queen came out."

"How thoughtful indeed," Loki rolled his eyes and managed to get a good spot to stand in the pavilion as he heard ceremonious trumpets announce the arrival of the Queen.

XXX

"This colour looks lovely on you," Elsa complemented her sister's shimmery mint-green dress.

"I know right! This totally brings out my eyes! But Elsa, migosh you look like a goddess. If you weren't my sister I'd marry you!" gushed Anna as their carriage rolled out of the castle. The two royals waved joyfully to the crowd but continued their conversation.

"Ah, how am I going to break the news to Kristoff that Anna wants to marry her own sister rather than him?" Elsa replied.

Anna playfully nudged her sister's side. "Better have a load of carrots ready!"

All of a sudden Anna yanked her sister's arm, causing her to shriek. "Anna!"

"Elsa look! Look at them!" Anna, knowing enough to know it was rude to point, jabbed her chin in the direction of the two princes.

"Them?" whispered Elsa, noticed two tall, handsome men, the broader one dressed in red and silver with golden hair and a girl on his shoulders and the other adorned in green, black and gold with a paler complexion, probably because of his sleek black hair. Elsa had to admit there was an aura about them that easily made them stand out in the crowd.

"Hmm, I think I'd go for the one whistling," Anna smirked. "You know, the blonde one?"

"Of course Anna," chuckled Elsa as the chariot came to stop. She elegantly stepped out and made her way to the podium to address the crowd. Anna stumbled out, but only Elsa noticed how she nearly tripped on the back of her dress. The cheering went on for several moments until Elsa finally got the crowd to quiet down for her speech.

XXX

Loki's mother had told him that the young queen was pretty, but from his own eyes that was clearly an understatement. He couldn't believe that she was a mortal. Her golden dress hugged her body in the perfect places and glittered in the sunlight. She had striking sapphire eyes that matched the lake behind her and hair so blonde it looked angelic. What Loki really wanted to see was to know if Elsa could live up to her title as the Ice Queen. The gift was just an excuse to come here to see if mortals really did know magic. Loki secretly hoped she was a powerful as she was beautiful.

"Brother, you jaw is touching the cobblestones," smirked Thor. "But I see good reason,"

"I do not understand what you are trying to imply, brother,"

"Ah, but you very well know what I am implying! A good choice too, may I add. Mother told me of her powers,"

"What powers?" Loki's face remained neutral.

"You needn't be coy with me brother, we know she's the Ice Queen. A perfect choice for my frosty brother,"

Loki kept quiet and listed to the Queen's strong, kind voice address her people. They clearly adored her and clapped for several minutes after her speech. She opened the week of festivities and citizens dispersed and joined in various events. Loki noticed, however, that royal guests followed the Queen to what appeared to be stone building that appeared that stood securely on a ledge overlooking the lake. "Come along, Thor," Loki followed a purple-clad brown-hair couple, whom he assumed was royalty as the man wore a sash and his partner wore a crown.

"Loki, Anya want's to show me the chocolate buffet!" said Thor.

"For the love of Odin," grumbled Loki. "Tell her you'll join her later!"

"No need to have such a temper on such a joyous occasion, brother!" Thor complained and set Anya free to join her friends. He made his way to Loki and teased him constantly until it was their turn to meet the royal sisters.

XXX

"Here they come! Here they come!" Anna grinned wildly at the two princes approaching them. Elsa was asontished that the two were taller in person. The blonde one seemed friendlier, more laid back while the dark-haired one kept his composer and a tight-lipped smile.

"Hello!" Thor boomed, causing the sister to nearly jump up in surprise. "I am Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard and this is my brother, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. We have come from far to congradulate you, Queen Elsa, on your first anniversary as Queen." Thor kissed the knuckles of the Queen and princess, causing the later to blush crimson.

"Good morning and congratulations, Queen Elsa," said Loki and mimicked his brother's gestures. Elsa was intrigued by his silken voice, it certainly contradicted his brother's loud voice, but in a good way. "We would like to present this gift to you, Queen Elsa," he extracted a long, elegant package from behind his back and handed in to Elsa, who could only imagine what its contents were.

"I am most honoured and gratified of you gift, Crown Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard. Thank-you for making the journey to attend our celebrations, my sister and I are more grateful of your presence. I would like to personally invite you to a ball this evening, at the palace. Until this evening, then?" said Elsa smoothly, although she was dying to know where they came from…who they were!

"Until then," both brother's kissed their knuckles once more, and Elsa was certain that Loki's lips had hovered there for a fraction of second longer than usual. She nodded and gave a small smile and they were off.

"Wow," breathed Anna as the two exited the room. "I can't wait for the ball now,"

"Why don't we go join in so of the celebrations?" said Elsa, changing the subject. "We have no one else left to meet."

Anna gave her sister a knowing smile and went off to look for Kristoff and Elsa stepped into town. She surveyed the pavilion and admired the decorations and her people.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" a hoard of young girls in flowers and ribbons immediately surrounded her.

"Hello girls," smiled Elsa, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes! And congratulations, Queen Elsa!" the chimed. Elsa beamed at them. "Can you do…do the magic now?"

Elsa giggled and conjured as small amount of sparkly blue ice in her hand. The girls were mesmerized as Elsa made fun, symmetrical shapes of all sizes in elaborate patterns. She ended with a bang and soft snowflakes landed around them like confetti. They all praised and thanked their Queen and followed after another one of the Queen's creations, a happy little snowman called Olaf. The smallest of the girls, adorned in pink ribbons stayed behind and waited patiently for the queen to address her.

"Yes, love?" asked Elsa, unsure about what else the girl wanted.

"Um, Queen Elsa, there was this prince here today and he made me stop crying. He's very nice and handsome,"

"Can you describe him to me?" Elsa had a keen idea on who she was talking about, but likewise, played along.

"He was tall and blonde and loud and wore red!" said the pink ribboned girl excidedly. "You and him would be a great King and Queen together,"

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," said a bemused Elsa. "You're friends are off, you don't want to lose them, do you?"

"Oh no, not again. Bye, Queen Elsa," and the youngster scurried off. Gosh, if the youngsters were talking about her future marriage prospects, what were the adults thinking? Elsa sighed to herself and made her way to the chocolate table. Thor was very charming, but he would suit Anna more as he was loud and pompous. Although she would hate to admit this to her sister, she preferred the softer-spoken Loki. Where he lacked in looks (he was still handsome, but in comparison to his brother) he most likely made up for in intelligence.

"Good morning, your highness," greeted the friendly chocolate maker.

"Good morning, Angelo. Thank goodness I got here on time, you're almost cleaned out!" Elsa laughed and took the white chocolate snow-ball he offered her.

"Yes, well it is was Arendelle is known for! People from near and far adore our chocolates the most," he said proudly.

"I couldn't disagree with that," said Elsa as she took another snow-ball.

"I take it that these ones are the best," said a familiar silky voice, reaching for snow-ball.

"Indeed, the Queen's favourite," said Angelo.

"Well I'd to admit the Queen is wrong but I prefer these," Loki said cheekily and consumed another dark-chocolate square.

"I see you like it bitter," said Elsa.

"There's a good kick to it," replied Loki, enjoying their banter.

"That's just the joy of consuming Arendelle chocolate," she smiled and then thanked Angelo.

"Would you like to come with me to the floral display, Prince Loki?" asked Elsa, but didn't let her eagerness slip.

"Of course," Loki offered his arm and she stared for a couple of seconds before taking it, not being used to his formularies. Although she was tall, he towered a good few inches over her, but she didn't mind. "If you don't mind me asking, Prince Loki,"

"Not at all," he said.

"Where exactly is Asgard?"

Loki chuckled. "It's fair distance away from here, practically in a different realm. It's not commonly found on maps."

Elsa was curious, but restrained herself from questioning him more. "We're here," she said and led him towards sculptures made out of flowers. It smelled sweet and fresh, unlike the Asgardian flowers that tackily only shone gold.

"They're…interesting," he commented as he looked at each one differently. What he didn't noticed that people were noticing him too, with the Queen at this arm.

"It may seem boring, but I think I prefer the precise, clean cut ones." Elsa added. "Seeing that you like to contradict my opinion though, I would think that you like the unique ones?"

"Much to my disdain, I would have to agree with you," he gave her a small laugh. She keenly noticed that when he smiled, his emerald orbs shone. She enjoyed talking to him, we was not afraid to share his opinion. Unfortunately for the Ice Queen, most suitors agreed with her because she felt that they were threatened by her power. Perhaps Loki didn't know yet, and she intended on keeping it that way.

XXX

Elsa's company was a welcome solitude for Loki. He hadn't had an intelligent conversation with anyone his age. And she understood his sarcasm and had a good deal of her own. All Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three wanted to do was…fight with brute strength. She didn't treat him like an outcast, like the other Asgardian girls, but more like a friend. It did help that she was the Ice Queen, but his mother had told him to have patience with asking her about her powers, or it would seem rude. They strolled through the streets, talking, bickering and laughing about each other's families and lives. The setting sun drew his eyes to the bright green emerald resting on her collar bone.

"Your pendant is lovely," he complimented. This was strange, he only ever complimented his mother.

"Thank-you," she smiled at him. "It matches your eyes," Elsa accidently blurted out.

"Indeed, why else would I notice?" he smirked.

"Because you're a creepy man, looking at women's chests," she said without a single twitch of her lips.

"It's your fault, for being…what's that word? Pretty? Is it? No, that can't be it," Loki enjoyed her sour glare.

"Ah, to think that I thought you were, um, goodness the word has just slipped my mind!" she giggled. Unfortunately the clocked chimed six, and she excused herself to get ready for the ball. He walked her to the castle doors. "Thank you for your companionship this afternoon, it has been quite wonderful, Prince Loki,"

"Likewise, Queen Elsa," Loki kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I hope you will enjoy our ball," she said, and he heard her give a small gasp as he took a step closer, her hand still is.

"I intend to, that is, if you promise me that last dance?"

She bit her lip with a scandalous smile. "First, last, everything in between," excused herself, and Loki went on the search for his brother to get ready for the ball. It would be difficult to hide his enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood quietly at the punch, trying to avoid obnoxious suitors that had asked her to dance an endless amount of times. The ones that came after her appeared to super-macho, probably thinking that they could tame the Ice Queen. The boasted and bragged about their kingdom's wealth majority of the time, failing to think that Elsa had a prosperous kingdom of her own. She tried a few times to strike up and intelligent conversation, but to her dismay, men like them were not interested in such things. At least Anna appeared to be having a good time.

She and Anna had both changed for the ball and even Kristoff managed to have taken a bath. Anna looked charming and somewhat more mature in fit and flare navy and cream dress. Elsa thought it was adorable that she got Kristoff to match her. Anna was quite a chatterbox when it came to events such as these, and could talk forever with her friends and dignitaries. Elsa saw that Kristoff had (politely) excused himself and made his way towards her at the punch bowl.

"Quite a party, Elsa," chuckled Kristoff. "I don't think Anna will have enough time to talk to everyone,"

"If she does I owe her an entire platter of chocolate," Elsa smiled. "You two look adorable,"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the matching thing, well let me tell you, it isn't the most comfortable thing," Kristoff offered Elsa a glass of blood-red punch and took his time pouring two other crystal glasses of the drink. "So who was the guy that made you his arm candy?"

Elsa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Arm candy?"

"You know what I mean, he was tall, pretty pale with dark hair,"

"Oh," Elsa felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks.

Kristoff grinned. "So the Ice Queen has found _herself_ a suitor,"

"Please," Elsa gave him a helpless smile, "I've only known him for a few hours,"

"Well I'll give you two a couple more hours together, seeing that he's just arrived," Kristoff gave her reassuring nod and excused himself, making his way to Anna who was animatedly talking to Rapunzel.

Elsa's eyes flew to the door and she sub-consciously smoothed out the front of her emerald off-the-shoulder gown. Should she go greet him or will he come here on his own accord? Would it look pitiful if she was here all alone at her own party at the punch bowl? Elsa quickly turned to the red-haired Queen with a baby in her arms as she struggled with the punch ladle.

"Would you like some punch?" Elsa offered politely, her eyes still on the two Princes navigating themselves through the crowd.

"That would be helpful, thank you," the red head said with relief.

"What an adorable baby," complimented Elsa, tearing her eyes off the handsome princes for a moment to admire an adorable baby girl with ebony hair and sea-blue eyes. "What's her name, Queen Ariel?"

"This is my beautiful Melody," Queen Ariel grinned whole-heartedly. "Say hello to Queen Elsa, Melody darling," Ariel held her daughter's tiny hand and waved. Elsa liked children, given the fact that she had been taking care of one for the past 19 years.

"Hello, Melody," cooed Elsa, shaking the young princess's hand.

"Would you like to hold her?" inquired Ariel, already handing the baby over to the queen and taking her punch.

"Oh," Elsa gasped in surprise and bounced the child up and down, causing Melody to giggle with joy.

"Magi!" exclaimed the baby.

Elsa's eyes grew huge, wondering if she heard the baby correctly.

"Magi! Magi! Magi!" shouted the young princess excitedly.

"Magic?" repeated Elsa, causing to Ariel to laugh. "She can tell that I have magic?"

"Apparently; well this is new!" said Ariel. "You're such a smart girl, Melody," she cooed.

"Indeed," Elsa checked over her shoulder to make sure Loki wasn't behind her to question her about her magic. But then she though rationally, everyone knew that she had magic, why hide it? Maybe he was too polite to inquire about it. She should bring it up later than, so to not cause confusion later. "Would you like to see something, princess?" Elsa handed Melody back to her mother and formed a small snowflake in her palm, making it glow and electric blue, mesmerizing Melody immediately. The snowflake sparkled and eventually morphed into a snow man.

"Wow," breathed a dark haired man behind Ariel.

Elsa stopped and curtseyed to the Prince of Denmark. "Thank-you, King Eric."

Eric returned the formalities. "_Thank you_, for inviting us to such a beautiful place,"

"Arendelle is gorgeous," gushed Ariel, shifting Melody to her other hip. "We were thinking of staying a few extra days,"

"You are more than welcome to stay with us," Elsa offered.

"Oh no, if you would forgive us, Queen Elsa, but we would actually like to rent a small chateau in the mountains," said Eric.

"You are more than forgiven, I'd rather spend my holiday there as well. All I ask is that before you depart, please drop by a the castle,"

"Of course!" said Ariel. "We might also bring the Prince and Princess of Maldoneia with us as well, seeing that they want to spend their holiday with us,"

"The more the merrier," Elsa smiled and then excused herself to go tell her sister the news. To her surprise she was met with the chest of the dark-haired prince adorned in a handsome black and gold suit, making him look taller and more elegant.

"Good evening, Queen Elsa," Loki brushed his lips on her outstretched hand, but not bothering to let go. Elsa noticed that his hand did not emit the same warmth as others. It was just as cold as hers.

"I am honoured that you made it, Prince Loki," she said politely, taking her hand back and crossing them behind her back.

"I see that more than a half of the chocolate display is gone," he quirked an eyebrow. "Did you honestly not having anything better to do while you waited for me?"

She smirked. "What makes you think that I was waiting for you? What if I was waiting for Crown Prince Thor,"

"Oh please, who would be waiting for 'Crown Prince Thor?'"

"I don't know," Elsa handed Loki a crystal glass of punch. "Perhaps the maidens that have surrounded him," she gestured to a table in the corner where Thor had five girls at each arm.

"Touché," he said bluntly. "Have you been asked to dance by some bimboo prince tonight?"

Elsa bit her lip from laughing. "I have danced with a few princes and dignitaries tonight, yes,"

He set his punch down when a familiar song played and several couples took to the floor. "I think I'm going to ask someone to dance,"

"And who would that be?" asked Elsa, playing along.

Loki talked in her ear, so he could be heard over the music, but he was standing closer than necessary, not that Elsa minded. "Well, I've had my eyes set on an Arendelle royal. She had on a beautiful blue dress and silver ribbons in her strawberry-blonde hair,"

"I think Prince Naveen has you beat," Elsa said smoothly, grinning as her sister and Prince Naveen sweapt passed them.

"I suppose I'll go for the second best choice," he rolled his eyes and gave an exhasperated sigh. "Would you like to dance, Queen Elsa?" Loki offered his arm but she just starred at it.

"I believe Prince Phillip needs a partner," she patted his arm and brushed his shoulder when she walked away from him. Unfortunately he managed to seize her wrist, spun her into his arms. Elsa blushed madly, wondering what the other guests thought. She quickly stepped back.

"I suppose you leave me no choice," she took his arm and let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Her heart beat increased dramatically as took her right hand in his and planted his left frimly on the small of his back rather than her waist, purposely bringing her closer. She took a respectful step back, as she was supposed to behaving rather than falling helplessly in love with a surprise guest. She hadn't thought of herself as a terrible dancer, especially with the last few men she danced with. To her dismay, Loki was flawless and elegant on the dance floor, but she thought she hid her mistakes well.

XXX

Loki hated to admit that Elsa wasn't the best dancer, but he appreciated the fact that she tried to hide it. Her beauty tonight almost made up for it, he thought. He loved the smooth velvet of her emerald gown (his favourite colour by the way), and the way the gold embellishments on the gown danced from the light form the chandeliers. She wore a different braided updo from the day time, her platinum locks securing a modern gold crown in her hair. He was easily dancing with the most eligible bachelorette. How she was still single was a mystery to Loki. Was it her ice powers that kept everyone away? He hoped not, it was such a special form of magic. He could barely wait until she told him. He had seen the magic she'd shown the baby. She had effortlessly controlled and manipulated ice! It had taken him years and he still does not have that sort of concentration.

"Loki?" Elsa called again.

"Yes," he asked smoothly.

"Please do not be offened by my next comment,"

"Unless you're going to tell me to leave, I doubt I would be," he grinned.

"How, long are you and Thor staying in Arendelle?" she asked carefully.

"I am not in any rush to return home,"

"Well then," she cleared her throat. "You two are more than welcome to stay here as our most honoured guests,"

"I'll talk to Thor, I'm afraid I cannot make you an honest promise,"

"We can talk to him after the next song, if you'd like?" she asked hopefully. The thought of seeing Elsa everyday would be an adventure. He nodded and then leaned in and whispered in her ear, something he could tell she liked.

"You look stunning, Queen Elsa,"

He could feel the electricity radiating off of her. "Thank-you," she blushed crimson. "You look dashing in your suit. Although I cannot recall us coordinating our outfits,"

"You like to think that you're funny, don't you?" he scoffed.

"Oh take a compliment, won't you?" she squeezed his hand.

They bowed at the end of the dance and he offered her his arm again and the made their way over to his drunk brother.

"Thor," he said calmly.

"Brother! Queen Elsa!" he boomed. "I was just telling these beautiful maidens about how I single-handedly destroyed an army of-"

"I am sure that is an interesting story brother, but Queen Elsa has invited us to stay at her palace for as guests. Seeing that you are _hideously drunk_," he paused when Elsa shot him a nasty glare. "I doubt we could travel, so I suggest we take her up on her offer,"

"When do you suggest we return then, brother?" Thor inquired.

"Please, stay forever!" begged a brunette of his left arm.

"A week should suffice," replied Loki.

"A week it is than, cheers! Cheers to Queen Elsa's first successful year at the throne, and to many more!" he sang a joyous tone, to Loki's dismay and he quickly whisked Elsa away. The pair either ate, danced or talked, or did all three at once until well past midnight. As the party winded down, she thanked the guests for attending then turned her full attention to Loki.

"I suppose you would like to know where your room is," she said as she picked up her shoes from under a table and walked out into the spacious hallway. Well, according to midgaurdian standards, anyways. In retrospect the servant's halls would be this wide and long, but his mother had taught him to hold his tongue, like any aristocrat. But he certainly wasn't going to use any false flattery, not that Elsa would notice, seeing that she was so tired.

"Here we are," she said as she tried to suppress a yawn. He was also exhausted and could not think of a witty remark. As soon as she opened the door Loki collapsed in the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes or even get in the covers. He lay flat on his back and shut his eyes.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," he murmured tiredly.

"Goodnight, Prince Loki," she kissed his cheek, and he quickly turned his face to capture her soft virgin lips. She gasped in surprise and quickly exited the room while Loki sighed with relief.

XXX

Elsa closed her bedroom door behind her and grinned foolishly to herself. What a first kiss that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa woke up late Saturday morning, still feeling somewhat tired after the events of the previous day. No servant had bothered to attend to her this morning, as it was the weekend. She had also given a lot of them time off to go the ongoing enjoy the festivities. Growing up in near isolation then immersing herself in society in a matter of a few days had made her appreciate some quiet time now and again. Before she could even throw off the covers, however, Anna leapt onto her bed, still in her pajamas with hair that resembled a troll doll.

"Ohmigod Elsa! Ohmigod!" Anna squealed with excitement.

"For the love of Odin, Anna, _what_!" Elsa growled with irritation, her quiet morning ruined.

"I'm so glad you let them stay!" Anna hugged her sister and snuggled into the bed beside her.

Elsa sat up, her eyes huge. She had guests! She had two Princes from a far kingdom and no servants to attend to them. "Get up and get dressed Anna, we need to check up on the Princes! I'm such a fool, I let practically all the staff off to enjoy the holiday!"

"Oh shoot yeah," Anna scrambled out of the tangle of sheets. "I'll check on Thor…you can attend to _Loki_," with a seductive smile, she scampered out of the room.

Elsa hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and effortlessly did a French braid, securing the bottom of it with a red ribbon. She put on a matching halter dress for the warm summer day ahead put on her shoes as she nearly ran to Loki's room. It was quite unflattering, but she had hiked up her dress and bolted, unfortunately colliding with Anna, who was doing the same. Both sisters groaned and rubbed their heads, and blushed madly when they were helped up by the Asgaurdian Princes.

"It's quite a morning greeting you have here in Arendelle, and I quite like it! Running at each other at lighting speeds sounds like great fun! We should try it home, shouldn't we, Brother!" exclaimed Thor.

"I'd hate to be the one that'd be going up against you," Anna joked with Thor.

"_Anna_," Elsa hissed, reminding her sisters of her manners. "Sorry, your highnesses," she noticed that Loki still held on her arm, and she quickly brushed it off, still shy about yesterday's kiss.

"Yeah sorry," said a monotonous Anna.

"You see, seeing that today was Saturday I gave most of my staff the day off to enjoy the festivities; after all the worked very hard leading up to the events of yesterday. Anna and I are here at your service, however, to make up for my foolish mistake," Elsa said coordinately.

"Thank-you kindly, your highnesses," said Thor. "But we don't mind roughing it for a few days. Is it okay that there will be no one to cut your lamb-leg into tiny pieces, brother?"

Anna didn't bother to hide it but Elsa covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Thor's eyes glinted with amusement, and all three waited to see what snarky comment Loki could conjure.

"I don't mind at all," he said simply.

"Joy-kill," Thor murmured. "On another note, your highnesses, please just address me as Thor and my brother as Loki, proper titles are just a mouthful and are meant for senior royalties, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you, Thor, and the same goes for you, Elsa and Anna are just fine," Elsa's parents weren't even addressed by their royal titles unless it was someone they were not close with. Her grandparents, however, made everyone use the title, including them! Elsa understood what Thor said about only older members of royalty wanted to be addressed as such.

"Can Loki deal with that? Not being called prince for a week?" said Anna, receiving a high-five from Thor.

"You can call him Loki, Anna, but you can't tease him," snapped Elsa. "Apologise, please,"

"No need, Elsa!" Thor boomed. "Loki is a man! He can take it! Right brother?"

Loki gave him a sadistic smile. "Indeed,"

"Why don't we go down for breakfast, I believe our chefs Arnold and Isla are still around, seeing that they went to the celebrations yesterday," said Elsa, leading the troop down to the dining hall. "I apologize once more, it's almost noon and we haven't fed you at all yet,"

Loki gave her a mischievous smile. Elsa bit her lip, not knowing what he was going to say. She would hate for him to leave due to her terrible hospitality. She hoped he'd give her another chance. To her relief he said something that had nothing to do due with her.

"I would not mind waiting for brunch, it is my brother who I worry about. He eats like an orphan who got his first meal. I can give you his order right now if you'd like," he said, his face expressionless.

Thor gave him a disgusted look while Anna bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

Elsa however, continued with the joke. "What would Thor like to eat then?"

Loki grinned. "Twenty-four boiled eggs, a platter of bacon, a loaf of bread, toasted with thick mixed berry jam, twelve scones, three muffins and an extra large glass of orange juice…to start with." Loki's face fell when he saw that Thor was chuckling, his laughter shaking the glass in the hall.

"My brother is not incorrect," Thor said simply.

"Wow…" gasped the sisters.

XXX

Elsa and lead the troupe outside to enjoy the second day of festivities and Thor and Anna left immediately, like schoolchildren who finally were granted with a recess. Elsa took Loki's arm once more and the two simply enjoyed each other's company. Loki couldn't help but notice how lovely Elsa looked nice in her bright red dress and simple make-up and hair.

"You look quite ravishing this afternoon, Elsa," he commented as they made their way to Elsa's favourite chocolate station.

"False flattery won't get you anywhere," she rolled her eyes and took a snowball of chocolate. She gave Loki his favourite dark chocolate which he didn't eat right away.

"Nothing about my comment was false,"

"Then I correct myself, _flattery_ won't get you anywhere. Period." Elsa smirked and reached for the last snowball. Unfortunately Loki beat her to it.

"If flattery won't work, will chocolate?" he asked seductively, causing Angelo to raise a brow.

She bit her lip, she couldn't stand the town talking about her love life. She decided not to play along. "Not at all," she spun her heel and made her way back to the castle. He caught up to her stepped in front of her.

"You've got a lot of walls around you," Loki commented. "All of which I keep running into,"

"It would be a great amount of prying if you asked me why I put up so many walls," she said, trying to get around Loki.

"Elsa," he said calmly, taking her hands and pressing his for head on hers. "I know about you ice,"

"Damn," she cursed then quickly covered her mouth. "I was hoping I'd be the first to tell you."

"It's a great power to possess, and I have a secret for you," Loki let out a deep sigh.

"What is your secret Loki," she asked with curiosity.

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the castle. "It would be best if I showed you in my room,"

XXX

"Alright we're here, it's quiet," said Elsa, shutting the door of his bedroom behind her. "Spill it,"

"I think I'd be better if I showed you," Loki concentrated on a pane of glass and instantly froze it, causing her to squeal in delight rather than shriek with surprise.

"That's why your hands are cold like mine, you've got ice powers! Ohmigodness Loki, I can't believe there is someone else with powers like mine!" she said excitedly.

"I, unlike you, weren't born with my powers, I had to learn it, maybe that's why whatever I make doesn't come out as beautiful and precise as what you make," he explained.

"Loki, when did you see me 'do my magic'?" she asked, wanting to know how much he saw.

"I saw you preform magic for the village girls as well as the baby princess," he answered.

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you earlier," she blushed with shame, feeling like a fool for hiding the obvious.

"You can make-up for it," he said, taking her hands.

She quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Either a kiss or teach me how you do your ice magic," he whispered in her ear, adding a seductive effect.

Elsa had been yearning to kiss him ever since she had a decent conversation with him. But would two days be so soon? She had condemned Anna from falling in love to quickly but Loki was different. Loki knew how she felt, he had ice powers! No one is this world that she knows has ice powers, damn! It also didn't help that he was attractive, both physically and personally with this sarcastic humour and wit and his vast intelligence. "I think I could teach you," she said finally. If Loki was disappointed, he hid it well, and she took his hand in hers. When he gave her a squeeze, she blushed and playfully smacked his arm before beginning the lesson.

"First off, clear you mind," she instructed.

"Done," he said, almost immediately.

"That was quick," Elsa said in surprise.

"I know other types of magic, Elsa dear," he chuckled.

"Wow!" she said in awe. Never had she met a more powerful prince. "Please tell me!"

"I will after your lesson," he said calmly. "Continue, love,"

"Alright…here it goes,"

XXX

Her magic lesson was indeed helpful but Loki concluded that you needed to be born with the power to truly be able to do what Elsa did. She couldn't explain a lot of the things she did, such as how her shapes were perfectly symmetrical…she said that they just fell that way. It was frustrating that he couldn't learn it but it was amazing that a mortal could! One thing that he did enjoy was the fact that Elsa liked to listen about his other magically abilities, and didn't condemn him about them. In Asgard, being able to do transformations and illusions were considered 'feminine magic.' He was tired from all the energy they used today, and it was barely suppertime.

"I think we should head down to the dining hall before people start…speculating," she said.

"Hmm," he nodded, but he really did not want to leave.

She cocked a brow, her signature look for when she was unimpressed. "Really, Loki?"

"I was simply being considerate of the fact that you may be a bit tired from all the magic we preformed, that is all,"

"No not really, this never tires me out," she lowered her voice, causing him to lean in to hear what she had to say next. "It makes me feel more energized, if anything,"

His eyes grew huge with suspicion. She was like a power source for magic, she never ran out of it. Did anyone know this? Did she? People could attack her, use her, and enslave her for more power. It would be horrid to think that Elsa was being used, her sarcasm and wit being drowned out of her by an evil type that would live off of her power. He couldn't believe that such as strong woman was so naïve about this.

"Elsa," he said quietly, sitting down on the bed and indicating that she sit next to him.

Her brow's furrow in confusion at the change of his tone and takes a seat.

With a huge sigh he tries a tactical approach to the situation. "Did you tell anyone that doing your magic doesn't make you tired?"

"No, they just like to see me do it," she answered simply as he let out a sigh of relief. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Elsa, people could you use you," he said quietly. "They could use your magic as their power-source and only the Allfather knows what could happen,"

"How can they just take my magic," she asks skeptically.

"From where I'm from it's actually quite easy but very painful. I wish not to talk about it. And I would recommend that you don't as well. Perform your magic; please just don't tell anyone that using it doesn't weaken you," he said with a sincere concern.

She gave him a look that said that she didn't trust him, but nodded her head.

He stands up abruptly, crossing his hands behind his back and making his way to the window. "You don't believe me,"

"It's very unreasonable, that is all," she says in a clipped tone from the bed.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't care," _about you _he wanted to add.

She sighed and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. "I'll be more alert, if anything," she said, compromising.

Loki felt defeated but wouldn't show it. He just nodded and started out of his window, admiring the setting sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she says softly, linking his arm with hers and resting her head on his shoulder.

The smell of her sweet perfume and the setting sun was all Loki dreamt about that night.

XXXXXXX  
><em>Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they make me very happy so keep 'em coming! LokiElsa have a great dynamic and it's very fun to write about them. Hope to update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday a more prepared Elsa awoke up at nine, got ready at her own pace and knocked on Loki's door at nine-thirty. A still half-asleep Anna did the same with Thor. Elsa smiled at Loki when he opened the door with a 'whoosh' and his expressionless face transformed immediately.

"How was your sleep," she asked.

"Elsa," he drawled. "I thought you knew I wasn't the one pleasantries,"

"Oh please," she laughed. "You're the most formal prince I've met,"

He quirked a brow, my was he sassy this morning.

"A little feisty this morning, Loki?" said Elsa as she took his arm and made their way down the hall to a sleepy Thor and Anna.

"_Elsa_," Anna whined. "Thor agrees with me, it's much too early to be up,"

Loki scoffed. "If I can recall Thor, on hunting days you awake an hour before dawn,"

"Well we are on vacation, _Loki_," Thor said snidely, but his words slurred with sleep.

"I think the lot of you will be better you've all had some caffeine in your body," Elsa said calmly and lead the troupe to the dining hall. Then she turned to Anna, "Kristoff will be joining us this morning,"

Anna perked up a bit and quickened her pace. Elsa smirked and she could tell that Loki wanted to laugh but he's stubborn and reserved nature kept him from doing so. Half-way through breakfast, Thor began talking again, and was quite interested in Kristoff's profession.

"Is this ice-chopping profession dangerous?" asked Thor curiously after his fifth helping of eggs.

"Uh, yeah, yes, there is a chance you may be killed," Kristoff answered unsurely.

"How so?" Thor questioned.

"Oh, a lot of ways really, you can cut yourself, fall into the icy waters, freeze to death…A lot of the risk involves freezing actually," Kristoff explained, happy that someone was taking his profession seriously.

"How fascinating! You must take me on one of your expeditions!" Thor boomed, clapping Kristoff on the back.

Anna beamed at Thor. "Well today's your lucky day because Kristoff is heading off in a few hours!"

"It's a two day journey, mind you," Kristoff said patiently, unsure if he wanted such a brute man on the thin summer ice.

"Ah, am I not always prepared for an exciting adventure!" Thor asked to Loki, who gave a slight nod, but Elsa noticed a small spark in his eyes. She was about to ask him about it, he tapped his lips, indicating that he'd tell her in private.

"Elsa," Anna asked, diverting her attention. "Seeing that the boys are out would you mind if I invited a few girls for a sleepover this evening?"

Before Elsa was about to say yes her eyes grew to the sizes of saucers in alarm. "Which girls."

"Oh, not the baker's daughter, that's never happening again!" Anna reassured her. Elsa still gave a cold glare to the baker's daughter, Mila, after she had stolen from the wine cellar and drunkenly defaced some of her parents artifacts.

"Only two other girls, Anna," Elsa warned. "If I may, I suggest Isla and Helga,"

Anna pouted. "Helga? As in the librarian, Helga?"

Elsa gave her a stern look, much to the bemusement of the men.

"Can you tolerate Aida? The painter?" Anna pleaded.

Elsa compromised, leaving Anna to merrily hug her sister and excuse herself, deciding to spend time with Kristoff before he left. Thor left to pack, leaving Elsa and Loki alone at the table.

"I believe you've found your colour," he said as he stirred milk into his tea.

"Excuse me?" Elsa gave him a questioning look.

"Your dress I mean, the colour, ice-blue, really suits you,"

"Oh," Elsa felt herself blushing, but hated to fall victim to his charms. "I distinctly remember me telling you that I don't fall for false flattery,"

"Your pink face says otherwise," he says without looking up. "Nonetheless, you look beautiful," he added the last part with a smile.

Elsa ignored his advance and changed the topic. "What did you have in mind for today, Loki, you wanted to tell me something at breakfast,"

"Oh yes, seeing that my brother is away having –as he would call it- an adventure, I was wondering if you were up for a quest as well," he said slowly, waiting to see her reaction.

Elsa was curious to know what he had planned but she did not want to leave her kingdom. "I apologize Loki, perhaps when Kristoff returns he can take you to where you need to go," she excused herself and made her way to the room. Much to her dismay, Loki caught her wrist and spun her into his arms. She was cross with the fact that he was so persistent and that she was willing to go anywhere with him. But she did have a kingdom to run, and that was her first priority.

"I haven't even told you where I wanted us to go," he said softly, looking down at her with his hopeful green eyes.

"Loki," she replied, trying to detach herself from him but couldn't. "I know very well where you want to go,"

"Elsa please," Loki uncharacteristically pleaded.

She gave him a sly smile. "If we're going to my ice castle, we'd have to stay the night, that's when you'll experience it's true beauty,"

Loki caught on immediately. "Ah, so it would be Queen Elsa and her mysterious prince away for a night, rendezvousing at her isolated ice-castle. Pardon me, but I fail to see the problem with that,"

"Yes, the people will talk, but I've got a kingdom to run," she said responsibly.

"I am not a local citizen here, love, but I do know that it is festival week. You are pretty much on holiday," he assumed.

She gave him a helpless smile. "Loki, dear, please tell me who this festival is about?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "You, of course."

"And that is why I cannot miss a single day," she says quietly.

"Why don't we go to the festival this morning, leave in the afternoon and we'll be back by noon tomorrow, leaving you to attend the Monday afternoon festivities." He says simply. Elsa scowled at herself for not coming up with that idea sooner.

"Oh Loki, always so logical," she manages to reply.

"It's in my nature," he banters and loosens his grip on her, but she doesn't immediately let go until he raises a brow.

"Right, sorry," said Elsa as she straightened her sleeveless ice-blue dress and makes her way to the gates. To her satisfaction he puts an arm around her waist and walks side-by-side with her, damn she couldn't wait for the afternoon.

XXX

All packed up with provisions for the night and after explaining everything to an eccentric Anna, they head out the back gates into the mountains on horseback. Loki was a skilled and speedy rider, but he followed Elsa closely as she twisted and looped her way around the forest, knowing exactly where she was going. She had on a black cape trimmed with magenta and she had let her hair down the moment they passed the Arendelle gates, leaving a long thick braid swooshing behind her back. Loki tried to pay attention to where Elsa was leading him but he too transfixed into what she was saying to pay attention to details. She had many voices, Loki concluded. She had a regal voice when she was addressing her citizens, a softer voice when addressing her friends, a loving voice when she scolded her sister and a special, sarcastic and witty voice for him. Loki had never fallen so hard for a girl before, especially a mortal, but Elsa was so precious, so lovely, so wonderful. She wasn't ditzy or fearful around him. She was funny, noble and intelligent. It also helped that she had ice powers. Ice powers that had made the glorious palace in front of him.

"Close your mouth, dear, flies might get in," her musical laughter rings through his ears and she dismounts from her horse and secures it to a tree, far from the cliff with a long rope. She leaves the horse something to eat and drink and informs Loki that the horse may be too heavy to climb the elegant ice steps. He does the same with his horse and she reaches out for his hand, which he gladly accepts.

"Ready," she asks with a youthful, determined look.

"I'm the one who begged you to come here, did I not?" he said as she yanked him up the flight of steps, running all the way up and coming to an abrupt halt in front of the door.

"Stand here," she instructs and puts Loki an arm's length from the door and covers his eyes. "Push open the door," she commands in his ear. "Now walk until I say stop,"

When she did say stop she uncovered his eyes and let him gasp in awe. He stood on the centre of Elsa's spectacular ice palace. He admired every crystalline structure from the patterned floor to the chandelier.

"Elsa…" he said softly after a walk around the ballroom. Elsa stood facing him, a spark in her eyes that was never there before. It was as if coming her ignited a flame of pride and accomplishment. "This is so…beautiful," he said.

"It's the product of keeping my magic bottled up for years," she chuckled, but Loki was serious. He put his cool hands on either side of her face, giving her a sincere smile, causing her to blush.

"Elsa the fact that you're immortal; no, scratch that, that fact that anyone created something so powerful, so visually aesthetic it's phenomenal."

"I'm flattered Loki," she said. "I'm just glad somebody appreciates it,"

Loki pulled her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him, glad that there was something to hold onto on the slippery surface.

XXX

"Hey, um Loki, we have a problem," said Elsa as she made her way upstairs with Loki following close behind.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I only made one bedroom," she replied sheepishly. To her surprise Loki picked her up bridal style as she cry. "Loki! Put me down!"

"Alright, if you insist," he replied with a smirk, dropping her down on her snow bed with a pouf.

"Loki Odinson!" she shrieked in surprise, awkwardly trying to sit up straight on her soft bed. Loki sat down next to her, making her sink further down into the bed.

"Do you ever get that sinking feeling…" he asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Loki, so help me-" she snapped before she yelped as Loki took her out of her sinkhole and laid her on top of him. He was being very bold tonight, and Elsa wasn't sure if she liked it or if she should keep her distance.

"I must say you look rather ravishing when you're angry," he chuckled as she rolled off of him and walked towards the vanity, mutely taking off her jewelry and undoing her hairstyle. She heard Loki make a small gasp when her long blonde hair fell down her back. _Good. Make him crave what he can't have, serves him right for getting me stuck in my own bed_ Elsa thought. She sashayed her way to the bed and snapped her fingers for attention and pointed her perfectly manicured hand to the icy floor.

Loki sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're going to have your guest sleep on the floor?"

Elsa nodded.

Loki lay down comfortably once more and laughed at her. "Good luck with that love,"

She rolled her ice and let an enormous pile of snow completely cover his body, causing him to awake with a start.

"So that is how we are going to play?" mocked Loki, getting up and brushing snow off of his black suit.

A small, devious smile played on Elsa's lips. "The first one to surrender sleeps on the floor," she dared, ready to fight.

"Challenge accepted," Loki bowed, then hit her in the stomach with snow. Elsa, fierce with determination, stroke right back. The magical storm continued with blue and green jets of the icy substance attacked their targets. Almost an hour later both fighters were drenched with sweat and snow, panting, their hair hanging limply in their eyes and a sinister smile plastered on their faces.

"I'm going to enjoy sleeping on a cloud tonight," Elsa sneered, the two of the circling each other under the chandelier.

Loki crackled with laughter. "Keep on dreaming, love," he said and hit her with a final blow, Elsa tried to build a barrier of ice but he broke that too, causing her to fall back with her arms up. Loki made his way towards her and offered his hand, and she grabbed onto, putting all his weight on him so he could lift her up.

"That was brilliant," said Loki quietly, brushing back the locks of hair that feel in her eyes.

"It was a good challenge." She replied, breaking away from him and laying one of the furs they had bought with them on the floor, glad she let one of servants convince her to keep it. She lay down in exhaustion and heard Loki collapse onto the bed. "Goodnight, Loki,"

"Goodnight Elsa," he replied, watching her fall asleep. She was tired and dozed off in less than five minutes. Once he was sure Elsa was sound asleep, he quietly got off the bed and kneelt before Elsa, picking her up and gently placing her on the bed. He carefully lay beside her so he wouldn't disturb her. Loki wasn't nearly as drained as Elsa was, so he was wide awake. He watched her breathing become regular, her round face had a soften, serene expression that glowed from the moonlight. Loki never truly thought about it before, but he decided he wouldn't mind waking up to the beautiful Ice Queen by his side.

XXX

Elsa woke up the next morning, her eyes still half shut as she stretched, hitting someone squarely in the face. Her big blue eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she saw who was next to her…and the fact that she was on the bed. She had lost didn't she? She was sleeping on a snow leopard pelt (which she was glad her servants had packed) several hours ago, how did she get up-she'd been Loki'd. She turned to face him, and he was massaging his nose, where she hit him.

"Thor was correct, you people of Arendelle are very violent with your wake-up calls," muttered Loki.

"I'm sorry. No wait, I'm not sorry," she replied coyly. "You were the one who put me in bed, it's your fault you got hit,"

Loki grumbled a response, after all he was wary that she had manipulated the God of Mischief's words.

"I can't hear you," she whispered in his ear. She was so close to him, the hairs on the back of Loki's neck stood up from her hot breath.

"I could not let you sleep on the floor because I have Morals," he said quiet.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "I lost the bet fair and square, so I deserved to sleep on the floor,"

Loki leaned against the headboard, the ice was a calmed him down. "My mother raised me to treat women with the upmost regard, you can never make her suffer,"

"I wasn't suffering," snapped Elsa. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

Loki took her by the shoulders and stared into her determined eyes. "I know that you are not a damsel in distress. You are so much more and that is why I like you,"

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

His hands slid down her arms and he took her hands. "Truly,"

Elsa looked down at her small white hands, securely clasped in his and smiled to herself. She knew he did it because he cared, she just wanted to hear him say it, she liked the Loki that was underneath all the boundaries he made for himself. That Loki had fun with her, challenged her and most of all loved her. And she loved him. There was not else on this planet that would be more compatible with her. They both had their ice magic and love for her fortress. They could console each other about problems with their magic, or with anything because they both had a good understanding about one another.

Loki bought her hands to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss, happily reminding Elsa of the first time they had met. He made his way off the bed but Elsa yanked him back down, and firmly planted her lips on his. He kissed back readily, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her down with him on the bed. When the both broke apart, Elsa's fingers were tangled his ebony hair, and both their eyes glowed with passion.

"That was…good," she said slowly, but made no move to get up. All Loki did was nod before capturing her lips again.

XXXXXX

_Hello all you fabulous readers, sorry to keep you waiting! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed your reviews! Keep them coming they truly make my day! I really needed to get Loki and Elsa do the darn Ice Palace, I mean, Ice is his life! Thor, Anna and the rest of the gang will be back in the next chapter, when Loki and Elsa are going to have some big news for the closing ceremonies for her coronation anniversary. _

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my next update may be delayed until February 1__st__, when all of my exams are over. That is my absolute deadline, I'll try to post something earlier but you guys will certainly have a good long chapter by February 1__st__. As always thanks a million for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Loki," Elsa snapped. "We really do have to go," she explained as she waited at the foot of the palace steps with their horses saddled and ready to go. She had her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed, as she tried to coax Loki into leaving.

Loki deliberately took his sweet time descending down the ice steps, clutching the ice rails with his all his might. "Will it be the end of the world if we stayed one more night, love?"

"More or less," she replied, sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"You're only running a kingdom, not a realm," Loki smirked as he brushed passed her to his horse.

Elsa scoffed and stood between Loki and his horse. "You're not the eldest, you wouldn't understand the responsibility of being responsible for other people's lives!"

"You've met my brother, you needn't to be enlightened with who the responsible one is."

"Some people just take more time to mature, that's all," Elsa said. "Thor will be a great leader someday, and you will be too," she kissed his cheek, she was in a happy mood from this morning's make-out session and didn't want to ruin the good vibe.

Loki caught Elsa's hand as she moved for her horse. "You really believe that I'll be a good leader?" he asked curiously.

"Lose the snide remarks and you'll be golden," she laughed.

"You are lying…it is just that…" Loki eyes suddenly became dark and his voice turned cold. "Let us get a move on before your kingdom misses you too much, shall we?"

Elsa seized his shoulders firmly and forced his eyes onto hers. "No Loki, what is it? Tell me now so I won't bother you for the rest of the ride home."

"You needn't to worry darling," he replies smoothly, planting his hands on her waist and kissing the top of her head. "That was just my midgaurdian mumbling."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "If something is bothering you, I'd really like to know what it is. I can help you,"

"I am fine, love."

"Lies."

"Elsa, leave it be."

"Loki! Have your parents never trusted that you'd be a good leader? Yes? Well listen to me, and listen well. As with everyone, all that is required to be a good leader is practise! I'm sure given the chance you'll succeed in being a fair and just ruler. I'm not saying this because I love you, I'm saying this because it is the truth." Elsa wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. He gave her a miniscule smile, but it sincere nonetheless. The only other person to tell him that he would be a good ruler was his mother. She was also the only person that had told Loki she loved him, just like Elsa. Loki trusted Frigga and he believed that he should trust Elsa too.

"Well put, Elsa darling," he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure that you are ready to depart?" she teases, Loki notices a wicked gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"You're villainous," he replies, helping Elsa onto her horse and slowly mounting his. He allows Elsa to lead and takes in one last look of the ice fortress. Loki promised himself that he would return with Elsa once more, so there is nothing that shall be missed.

XXX

"Elsa!" screamed Anna the moment they enter through the palace gates. Elsa barely got off of her horse before Anna throws her arms merrily around her sister, giving her a tight, startling squeeze. "You've been missed."

"I've only been gone for a day," Elsa chuckled and hugged her sister back. She eyed Loki standing awkwardly with the horses, and decided to bring him into the conversation. "Loki and I had fun, nonetheless." She smiled at Loki and held out her hand. He playfully rolled his eyes and linked his arm with hers.

"Ooohh Elsa, you've got to tell me everything!" Anna shrieked, but quickly changed her expression when she addressed Loki. "You didn't try to pull anything on my sister, did you?"

"I would not dream of it," Loki replied plainly.

"I send you two away for a night and _nothing_ happens? I need to start praying to _Freyja_!" Anna gave an exasperated sigh. "This 'courting' period is taking too long for my liking."

"I believe I can go on courting your sister for few more months, we cannot move too fast, Princess Anna," Loki said regally, but Elsa picked up his sarcasm right away and tried to laugh.

"I agree with Loki. I am in favour of moving slow and steady," Elsa replies, much to the agony of Anna.

"You two are cruel," she chortles, and takes her sister's free hand. "We'll discuss this over lunch." Elsa allows herself to be dragged to the dining room by Anna, all while snickering silently with Loki behind her back.

XXX

"Alright Elsa spill!" Anna encouraged as they strolled through the village. Anna had been squirming since her sister had arrived and tried her very best to wait patiently for the time where she would have her sister to herself.

"There isn't much to share," Elsa gave her sister a sly smile.

"Please, your look said it all!" Anna laughed, nearly spilling her frozen chocolate drink. "Did you kiss! A lot?"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she elegantly swirled her drink about her cup with the youthful silly straw. She didn't meet Anna's eyes but gave her a small nod, resulting in a high-pitched scream from her sister. She startled a few onlookers, but Anna ignored them and forced Elsa to look into her big, excited eyes.

"Did it go any farther? Is there a little ice baby due next winter?"

Elsa felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She hoped no one had heard, she didn't need the town gossiping about anything else about her personal life. "Ninety percent of the time Loki was admiring and familiarizing himself with every aspect of the ice palace. Then we talked about random things, had a snowball fight and went to bed."

Anna cocked a brow. "The same bed? It must get cold up there…"

Elsa scoffed "Yes, the same bed but we were exhausted. Even if I weren't tired I wouldn't have let anything happen."

Anna gave out an exasperated sigh. "Your adventure wasn't very interesting."

"Anna, it was more of a 'in the moment' kind of thing. I only told you what was worth sharing!" Elsa said simply.

"When did he kiss you?" prompted her sister.

"In the morning…It kind of…just happened. And yes, he's a fantastic kisser."

"That's encouraging news. He's such a gentleman! I'm really happy for you, Elsa!" Anna cried, hugging her sister. "He's tough too, if he managed to stay in an ice castle all night."

"Well…" Elsa trusted her sister with her life but wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her mouth shut about Loki's powers. However, she had long ago promised that she wouldn't keep secrets from her sister. They always did more harm than good. "Anna, promise me you'll keep quiet about this?"

"Uh sure!"

"Promise?" Elsa asked sternly, making sure no one could hear them.

"Cross my heart!" said Anna, leaning in to hear her sister's secret. "Is it about you and Loki?"

"It is about Loki, and how he has ice powers too." Elsa winced as Anna squeezed her sister tight.

Anna leaped up and down, gleeful that her sister wasn't the only one. "Oh Elsa this is grand! You found the PERFECT prince for you! It's wicked! Can Thor do magic too?"

"I do not believe so, Loki has yet to mention that to me."

"QUEEN ELLLSAA!" shouted a page. "The council needs to see you NOW!"

"Oh," Elsa said in surprise and immediately excused herself from her sister and speedwalked her way back to the palace. She had been informed that she needed to meet with her advisors but this was abrupt.

"Be back for the Chocolate Eating Contest! And If Loki's up, bring him too!" Anna called behind her, looking concerned. The palace gards and advisers seemed a bit on-edge yesterday, but they hadn't told Anna why. Perhaps it was because they were concerned for Elsa, as they should be.

XXX

"Tired darling? We haven't had a very eventful day," Loki teased when he noticed Elsa yawning as he led her up to her bedroom for the night.

Elsa gave him a strained smile. "It was too an eventful day," she smacked his arm before leaning against it. "Today was the day of the chocolate eating competition," she added tiredly.

"I wouldn't call that excitement. I knew from the start that Anna would win. Mind you, if Thor was in the contest than that would be a competition worth watching!"

"Mmm," Elsa agreed. She wanted to crawl into bed and hide from the events of today.

Loki noticed something was off as well. Her usually cool had felt like sharp ice and she kept a passive demeanour all throughout the evening. "What is it Elsa? You've been quiet ever since you spoke with your councillors. What occurred during your absence?"

"You do not need to worry about my kingdom's problems, sweetheart," she says quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elsa. You are turning your entire door into ice!" Loki snaps, taking both of her shoulders. He takes a precautionary deep breath before continuing in a quieter voice. "I can help you love, you just have to tell me what it is."

"I'm tired," she manages to choke out. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning," she said as she turned around to enter her bedroom.

Loki sighs and leans against the doorframe. "We both know very well that once morning comes I will not be informed of anything."

Elsa grumbled as she removed her jewelry and released her hair. "Loki if I tell you, Thor might want to take you back to Asgaurd," she said sternly as she roughly ran a brush through her hair.

Loki quietly shut the door behind him and pulled Elsa into his arms. The tears begin to flow as soon as she rested her head in the crook of his arm. The only thing Loki could do was soothingly stroke her soft, long locks until she could cry no more. Loki felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched his love cry. The situation must be serious if she wanted him and Thor to leave. Was there a robbery? Did someone pass on? Was there an invasion? The questions swam in Loki's head until Elsa was calm enough to speak.

He brushed the wet hair out of her eyes, and placed his palms on her blotchy, tear-streaked face. "Go on Elsa; nothing you can say will make me want to leave you," Loki said chivalrously, kissing her forehead.

"It's terrible Loki. If you and Thor don't leave by the end of the week you will be in grave danger." She replied coldly, her hands hanging limply at her sides. "Do you remember me talking about Prince Hans? Yes? Well my sources have discovered that he and his twelve brothers, along with the kingdom of Weselton are planning a brutal sabotage on the last day of the celebrations, with all the dignitaries present. My army isn't nearly ready to deal with a threat of this magnitude. I want to evacuate the town, but we cannot do so without arousing suspicion. The only thing we can do is defend ourselves. My guards are at high-alert, but when they attack our only option is to fight. I cannot bear to lose any citizen, Loki, I'm terrified!"

Loki stared down at her, baffled at what he had just heard. Two large kingdoms are joining forces to massacre a small town because one foolish prince didn't get throne and a selfish duke didn't get a trade deal? Midgaurdians were so petty. Loki was almost certain Thor could handle both armies on his own, but Elsa was right, her small kingdom was in danger. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about if you allow me to engage Thor in your battle," he said smoothly. "You needn't to argue with me, love. Thor craves fights and war. What he lacks in intelligent he easily makes up in brute strength. As much as it pains me to say it, having Thor on our side is like having the upmost advantage."

"One man cannot defeat two armies!" she snapped, jabbing her hairbrush into his chest.

"Shh, Elsa be rational," Loki said, slightly irritated at how she couldn't see their advantage. "We have a standard army, Thor, you and I. Elsa, even you and I could win this, although I know you are not in favour of freezing everybody to death."

"You and your brother are only going act out of pity for our small kingdom," said Elsa, carefully setting down her hairbrush and meeting his encouraging emerald eyes. "But I'll have to swallow my pride to let you save my people. Thank-you Loki. If I may, I would like to speak with you with your brother about this ordeal."

"Very well," Loki replied, relieved that she finally understood. There was no need to worry. This would add a flare of excitement to their routine lives. If only Elsa wasn't as tense. "You need your rest." He expresses; easily sweeping her off her feet to carry her to her bed.

"You aren't as weak as your brother makes you look," she managed a small smirk as Loki tucked her into bed.

"You think your funny, do you?" he scoffed, his cold, twisted face mere inches away from hers.

"Oh take a compliment, won't you?" Elsa said cheekily as she laced her fingers behind his neck and forced his lips on hers. Loki's eyes budged out in alarm and braced himself on the bed so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

"Not so tired anymore?" he chuckled, delicately lacing his hands through her hair and pulling his lips to hers once more.

XXX

The next afternoon Kristoff and Thor had returned back from their ice trip, and Thor was more than eager to share his experiences during tea. Her praised Kristoff for his ice-cutting talent and boasted about his strength and ability to move huge sheets of ice high-up in the mountains. In typical male fashion, Thor highlighted the fact about how they roughed through the ragged terrain and stayed in a small, cool tent. He was a fantastic storyteller, and immediately drew in his audience of Elsa and Anna. Kristoff had been with Thor the entire time, yet he was smitten by how Thor creatively spoke about their adventure. Loki paced the length of the parlour as he waited for Thor to finish; it was his method of listening to his brother's tale while acting as if he did not care.

"Thor if you manage to finish your tale before sunset, we would be most pleased," Loki grumbled as he sat down and took a dainty sip of his cooled tea.

"Oh Loki! I had a fantastic adventure and am sharing it with you on my behalf to let you gain some of the experience I did," Thor chucked. "Now where was I?"

"You had the wolf in a choke-hold!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, gripping the edge of her seat. Loki rolled his eyes, causing Elsa to smirk and pat his knee in agreement.

Thor loudly clapped his hands together in understand. "Of course. As am I about to twist the wolf's…"

Loki tuned out once more and lace his fingers with Elsa's under the small, round table. She faced him, and he right away saw the fear and anxiousness in her empty, sapphire eyes. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, but it didn't work. It pained him greatly to see her in such turmoil. He didn't want to give her the false, cliché line of _"Everything with be fine"_. He instead decided to whisper, "We'll get through it," and gently pressed his lips onto her knuckles, not letting go of her hand. She gave small nod in response and waited patiently and politely for Thor to finish his story.

"Thor, may I keep you for a moment please?" Elsa asked as the rest of the clan filed out of the room after tea. She had convinced Loki to let her talk to Thor alone. That way there wouldn't be any time for the two very different brothers to get heated on battle tactics.

"Of course!" Thor smiled, pulling out a chair for Elsa and seating her before talking his own. "So? Is it my blessing you ask for?"

Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion. Was that thin mountain air troubling his thoughts? "Pardon me?"

"The blessing to wed my brother! And Queen Elsa, you surely have it. I have never met such a perfect match for my frosty Loki!" Thor gave her a side hug before she quickly pulled away.

"Oh no! I mean, thank you for your blessing, but that is not what I wished to discuss with you. It is a far more serious matter."

"Oh," Thor said, deflated. "My apologises,"

"No, it is not your fault!" Elsa stammered unsurely. "I um, wished to discuss a battle plan with you."

Thor's eyes lit up immediately.

"You see, Prince Hans, a man who had once tried to infiltrate my kingdom by attempting to kill my sister and I and using me as figure to be feared is once again plotting against us. This time he has the full support of his brothers as well as the small kingdom of Weselton. Thor, my small army is not prepared to fight these men, who are scheduled to attack Friday, on the last day of the festival. I need your battle expertise to help me get through it. I will be gratified if you offered even the slightest bit of help. I do apologize greatly; you're on vacation! I-"

"Elsa, love, your apologizes are not required. I'd help you and your kingdom in a heartbeat, I need no further convincing." He gave her a warm smiled and took her hands in his to ease her distress.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Now, if this Hans man has let slip that he will attack Friday than it means he can attack any day now, Friday is just a distraction. I would say issue a letter or statement to your people to alert them. I would rather they be informed and precautious than carefree and unknowing to a preventable danger. Loki is cunning and manipulative, he'd be the choice to write the statement as he is quite convincing in whatever he has to lobby for. Next, I need to meet with your head guard and get him started in quickly developing your military. Elsa you have nothing to fear, I have yet to lose a battle! Just issue a statement and I'll take care of the rest."

Elsa shut her eyes and gave out a huge sigh of relief. She have Thor's large hands a squeeze and thanked him again and again for his commitment and service. "I'd truly be damned without you," she covered her mouth quickly after cursing. Thor gave her a crooked smile and patted her on the back, although it felt more like thumping.

"Now that you are more at ease, care to enlighten me on your adventure with Loki while we were away?" he asked, raising a brow playfully.

Elsa felt her cheeks flush. "I'm sure your brother can enlighten you with that."

"Right, he could. After all, he's standing just outside the door," Thor laughed as he threw open the door, allowing Loki to tumble in.

"I merely wanted to know how I'd be involved!" snapped Loki, standing beside Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes and took Loki's arm.

"You'd be informed soon enough, love," she giggled at his stubbornness and pinched his arm.

"Indeed, _love_," mocked Thor and pinching his brother's other arm. Loki scowled and his usually porcelain white face was slowly turning pink.

"Come, Elsa. I require your assistance in writing the public service announcement." Loki barked, dragging her quickly out of the room, leaving a laughing Thor behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm so so so so so so so so sorry this took such a long time! After my exams I was brain-dead and then suffered from writers block but those are terrible excuses. Thank you for your support and eagerness for the story; I'm delighted and honoured that you guys have taken the time to read my work. I love reading your reviews, good or bad, and can't wait for more. Thanks once more, wonderful readers! _


End file.
